Linhagem
by Souhait
Summary: Horace observou os cinco, um a um, como membros de uma família. Surpreendeu-se, entretanto, ao ver que o sobrenome era a única coisa que os unia de verdade. Dedicada à última geração da família Black.


A primeira fora Bellatrix.

Slughorn, até o ano de 1998, em que vira seu corpo cair, se lembrava de como fora chamá-la em seu escritório e conversar com ela sobre os anos em Hogwarts. A companhia de Bella era, de certa forma, agradável; ele gostava da postura irreverente, superior, e apreciava o jeito como Bellatrix sabia a importância de seu sobrenome e utilizava-o em seu favor. Era a primeira criança de sua geração e adorava esse fato, mimada até não poder mais nos nove anos em que reinara como primogênita até a chegada do menino herdeiro Sirius Black, e mimada ainda mais por tanto apoiar as idéias de sua família.

Bellatrix Black não era a pessoa, não era nem mesmo a mulher com a qual ele passaria um dia inteiro conversando. Mas era apenas uma noite, afinal, e ela e sua personalidade forte – mas limitada pelas idéias fixas e imutáveis, dogmas em sua família – estariam saindo de Hogwarts pela última vez em menos de uma semana, e Slughorn sabia que se permitiria um drink antes de, finalmente, deixá-la ir.

Mas, mesmo assim, foi difícil. Não porque foram as melhores duas horas de sua vida nem porque ele acreditava que havia feito um ótimo trabalho com sua aluna, mas porque ele sabia reconhecer alguém capaz de praticar realmente todas as idéias que mantinha.

Com ou sem limites, para o bem ou para o mal, Slughorn sabia admirar quem confiava. E, mesmo que pelas razões erradas, Bellatrix, confiava.

De verdade.

"Eu diria que é bom ter alunos como você" ele comentou, deixando o copo com hidromel na mesa à sua frente "Se alguém fosse como você, Bella"

Ela soltou um sorriso de escárnio, sabendo que era verdade.

"De certa forma, você me deixa orgulhoso. Deixou, com certeza, a sua família orgulhosa"

Dessa vez, foi uma risada. Superior, satisfeita, sincera, cruel.

"E eu nem tentei" disse, os olhos acinzentados se estreitando "Ninguém vai fazer melhor que eu"

E, até o final, ninguém fez. Era só que, agora, Slughorn via que os motivos deturpados e errados eram mais importantes que a sensação de certeza e admiração, e decidiu-se que, finalmente, poderia deixar aquela noite ir embora sem a sensação de que perdia mais do que poderia recuperar.

Ele tinha um mundo inteiro para isso, e Bellatrix não fazia parte dele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Havia ocorrido uma vez mas, mesmo assim, Slughorn fizera daquilo uma regra. Quando Andromeda Black entrara em sua sala, os passos hesitantes como se não quisesse estar ali, ele fizera de tudo para que a conversa mais leve e mais superficial que tivera com sua irmã mais velha se dirigisse ao mesmo caminho.

Estava curioso. Queria saber da vida daquela menina, em cuja cabeça o chapéu seletor demorara eternos dois segundos para dar o veredicto. Queria poder descobrir mais da garota mais complexa e contraditória que ele já conhecera; Andromeda guardava nela uma bondade não vista nem em seus pais nem em suas irmãs, mas não era preciso muito tempo de busca para encontrar a arrogância presente em cada membro de sua família. Ela parecia se sentir, de certa forma, desconfortável com o sobrenome que carregava, mas o utilizava em seu favor mesmo que pensasse duas vezes antes disso. Não tinha preconceito algum com nascidos-trouxas, mas torcia o nariz ao escutar falar de lobisomens e não se sentia confortável na presença de Hagrid.

Definitivamente, interessante. Mas não sabia disso como Bellatrix sabia.

"Reconheço essa sua expressão" Slughorn comentou no meio da conversa, estreitando os olhos ao ver a expressão quase perfeitamente contida dela "É medo"

Ela não concordou nem discordou.

"Medo de ter sido insuficiente para a sua família?"

Ela riu. Uma risada baixa, nervosa, que em nada lembrava a risada de Bellatrix.

"Definitivamente, medo. Não por não ter orgulhado a minha família" completou, rápida, antes que Slughorn pudesse tirar conclusões erradas dela "Mas por não me arrepender disso"

Esse fato ocorrera na última noite antes da festa dos formandos do ano de 1970/1971. Slughorn, que parara de ensinar desde a morte de Lily Potter mas recomeçara quinze anos depois para não querer mais parar, não conseguia não pensar em Andromeda sempre que via Teddy Lupin no mesmo canto em que sua avô estivera, se prendendo aos olhos acinzentados como a única herança física que ele herdara da avó materna.

Teddy era a lembrança viva de que medo era a última coisa que Andromeda sentira. Pelo menos por ela; os sobreviventes de ambas as guerras e que tinham pouco a perder aprenderam que havia mais que se preocupar com seu medo e seu arrependimento.

E Andromeda _sobrevivera_ para ele também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Narcissa fora a mais sincera das três.

Slughorn lembrava-se de que esse fora o fator que mais o surpreendera na conversa breve que tivera com a caçula das irmãs Black. Havia, claro, outros; ela sairia de Hogwarts direto para um casamento respeitável – seu filho seria um 'Rosier Black Malfoy' -, mas não demonstrava alegria ou receio ou infelicidade ou qualquer outro sentimento em relação ao fato. Mesmo sentada, ela mantinha o queixo alto em uma sensação de superioridade, e seus gestos e sua fala eram contidos e refinados como ela aprendera a ser em seus dezoito anos como membro da família Black.

Mas Slughorn via algo mais. O professor, sempre observador, tinha na conta outras duas irmãs, completamente diferentes uma do outra, e agora ele tinha certeza dos locais nos quais deveria procurar as nuances de expressão. Não era, mesmo assim, algo claro; Narcissa sabia esconder melhor o que pensava, sem as risadas altas e ilimitadas de Bellatrix e sem os olhares esquivos e os sentimentos mal-contidos de Andromeda.

Das três irmãs, ela – sem exageros, sem mais atrativos que as outras, de uma forma rara a mais discreta e menos extremista das filhas de Cygnus - era a que ele mais gostava. Mas nem isso o impediria de perguntar.

"Você se pergunta se fez um bom trabalho aqui em Hogwarts?" puxou o assunto, caindo o rosto um pouco para o lado para ver se pegava alguma manifestação de reação "Pergunta-se alguma coisa agora que vai sair, Narcissa?"

A garota, mulher em muitos aspectos, não hesitou, um sorriso extremamente discreto formando-se nos lábios ao perceber o interesse dele. Endireitou-se no apoio da cadeira e despejou-lhe um olhar arrogante, atraente, no intervalo de tempo perfeito para a resposta.

"O que todos nós perguntamos" respondeu, voltando a recostar-se como antes "Não imagino mesmo que alguém saia daqui sem se perguntar se deixou alguém com quem se importa orgulhoso"

"E, sendo você uma Black..."

"Cuidado com generalizações, Horace"

O professor se calou, pensando no primogênito de Orion, e somente olhou-a por um tempo. Sábia, inteligente, alguém que faria de tudo para manter a família construída com tanta aprovação e tanto cuidado.

Ele se perguntou se ela poderia amar.

"Não creio que, sendo você sentada à minha frente, eu estaria generalizando, Narcissa" disse, leve, mas sem abrandar demais o tom "Não, não, não. Para você, tanto quanto para suas irmãs, é importante saber o que a família pensa de você"

Os olhos acinzentados, herdados dos Black se estreitaram, mas ela não negou.

"Você acha que sua família de orgulha de você, Narcissa?"

Seus olhos falharam por um momento. Milésimos de segundo, mas falharam, por mais que ela tivesse certeza de que aquela pergunta surgiria.

"Eu não sei" e, de repente, seu tom estava mais sincero do que Slughorn jamais ouvira "Eu não sou Bella, Horace. Mas também não sou Andromeda"

E, até o final, não fora. Narcissa tinha tudo a perder, diferente de Bellatrix, mas mantivera tudo, diferente de Andromeda. Sem aprovação, com muito cuidado, mas com ainda mais amor.

Slughorn, afinal, orgulhou-se dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black tinha seis anos quando surpreendera o futuro professor de Poções pela primeira vez. Estava com os pais, os tios e as duas primas mais novas em uma loja de livros no Beco Diagonal, mas aparentemente havia se cansado de tanto esperar e saíra correndo em direção à rua, onde trombara com um nascido-trouxa de onze anos exatamente na frente de Slughorn. Não ligara nem um pouco para o sangue escasso que saía de suas mãos e seu braço ralado; levantou-se de imediato e olhou para o garoto, os olhos característicos da família percorrendo suas roupas trouxas de cima a baixo antes de parar no sangue que escapava de seu cotovelo.

E, quando sua mãe fora buscá-lo e dissera, ríspida, para não tocar nem na sombra de sangues-ruins como ele, Sirius simplesmente olhara para os machucados de ambos mais uma vez e dissera, em uma voz curiosa de quem busca por resposta, algo que Slughorn nunca mais iria se esquecer.

'Mas o nosso sangue é igual, mamãe'.

Então, quando o herdeiro dos Black fora escolhido para a casa da Grifinória, Slughorn nunca poderia dizer que essa fora a maior surpresa proporcionada por ele. Claro, Horace piscara os olhos e observara, com certo desapontamento, o garoto de onze anos sentar à mesa dos grifinórios e esperar pela chegada de James Potter, mas desde cinco anos antes o professor descobrira que seria surpreendido por Sirius.

E, por sete anos, assim o foi. Grifinória, crescente desprezo pela família, defesa de nascidos-trouxas, parceiro no crime de James Potter e tão amigo do sangue-puro poderoso, mas grifinório, que foi para a casa dele e terminou de desonrar a sua família. Sirius Black inspirava liberdade, rebeldia; era o primogênito que desdenhava dos valores dos pais, sempre com suas risadas altas e contagiantes e sua beleza arrogante, o arquear de sobrancelha debochado e o sorriso indecifrável de canto que já fizera uma boa parte das alunas de Slughorn se perder na preparação de seus trabalhos.

Mas os sete anos se foram, perdidos entre as paredes de Hogwarts que, mais do que nunca, imortalizavam um Black. A última grande surpresa, o professor acreditava, era Sirius ter realmente aceitado ficar uns minutinhos a mais em sua última aula – Slughorn sabia que nunca, nunca o convenceria a gastar uma de suas noites com ele -, mas simplesmente não havia mais possibilidade; Bellatrix já dissera que sim, Andromeda já negara e Narcissa já confessara não saber, e o jovem Black nada mais poderia oferecer a um velho professor interessado em gente importante.

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Não disse nada para responder à sua pergunta sobre orgulhar a família; soltara aquele mesmo sorriso debochado e irônico, endireitara a mochila no ombro e nem por um segundo desviou o olhar do dele, mostrando uma coragem e uma nobreza que fizeram Slughorn perceber que não poderia haver casa melhor para ele.

E isso era admitir demais.

"Por que eu deveria?"

Não era sim, não era não, e não era uma dúvida. Sirius Black conseguira surpreendê-lo a tal ponto que Horace deixou-o ir sem impedi-lo. recostando-se em sua cadeira para pensar na pergunta feita pelo futuro ex-aluno. Slughorn pensara nela por quatro anos, até Sirius ser mandado para Azkaban, e a pergunta não deixara sua mente nos quinze anos em que o julgara culpado de tudo.

Após o verão de 1996, entretanto, ele descobrira o motivo. Declarado inocente depois de morto por sua prima Bellatrix – Lestrange, mas que para Slughorn sempre seria Black -, Sirius, mais uma vez, o surpreendia, encontrando para ele uma resposta para uma pergunta feita quase vinte anos antes.

Não havia motivo. E Horace, orgulhoso pelo seu exemplo de liberdade não ter perdido seus valores mesmo depois de doze anos como prisioneiro e três como fugitivo, orgulhou-se também de sua resposta, começando a elevar Sirius Black além de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mais que ninguém, Sirius ficara, e não por causa de seu sangue puro e nobre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regulus, para Slughorn, sempre fora o mais especial. Talvez porque ninguém o visse realmente desse jeito, talvez porque o melhor amigo do professor, na época de escola, fosse um Black que também se chamava Regulus, talvez porque o menino fora criado na sombra do irmão mais velho – sempre mais brilhante, mais bonito, mais inteligente, mais arrogante, mais _vivo_ – e, de uma hora para a outra, percebeu que todas as esperanças antes depositadas em Sirius estavam agora nele.

A questão é que ele gostava, gostava de verdade, do menino Black. E Regulus, ironicamente, fora o único para quem ele não tivera chance de apreciar por uma noite antes de se despedir de vez dele.

Horace nem tinha certeza se o fizera.

Foi tudo de repente. Tudo de repente demais, e o ano de 1979 tinha apenas começado quando tudo aquilo começara. Slughorn ainda se lembrava, claramente, de ver o contorno de Regulus andando em direção às masmorras, ou então de vê-lo entrar no campo de Quadribol ou de deixar o Salão Principal, antes de reparar que ele não estava lá. Claro que ele sabia – dado como desaparecido, pouquíssima possibilidade de encontrar o corpo, os ideais da família se dissociando de um sobrenome – mas, como sempre ocorria naquelas ocasiões, sempre há uma pontinha inevitável de esperança que o fazia ver e ouvir pequenas coisas que lhe lembravam seu aluno.

Slughorn as viu por tempo demais. Não tinha como não fazê-lo; sem saber o que lhe acontecera de verdade, de vez em quando se pegava devaneando sobre como seria o futuro de Regulus. Imaginava o garoto tímido, influenciável e discreto finalmente ser capaz de olhar para o irmão sem a mistura dolorosa de decepção e perda e necessidade de aprovação. Imaginava-o sendo mais do que era, mais do que Walburga queria que ele fosse, mais do que Sirius esperava que ele jamais fosse ser.

Até que, na madrugada do dia 3 de maio de 1998, ele parou de imaginar. Harry Potter, a imagem de seu pai com a personalidade de sua mãe, fizera questão de não demorar um dia para limpar os nomes dos inocentes da guerra. Primeiro, fizera questão de ressaltar a inocência do padrinho, depois começara explicando toda a história de Snape e, em seguida, dissera que Draco Malfoy se recusara a condená-lo e matá-lo quando tivera a chance. O último fora Regulus e, apesar do cansaço e do alívio e da dor, Slughorn nunca prestara tanta atenção em uma fala.

"Acabou, menino" ele ouviu Minerva Mcgonagall dizer, a uns três metros dele, a mão apertando de um modo desajeitado o ombro d'o menino que sobreviveu "Por agora, acabou"

Slughorn observou-a fazer que sim.

"Eu só queria..." Harry olhou para Remus e Tonks e depois para Fred e Colin, fechando os olhos verdes "... que eles estivessem vivos. Que Sirius estivesse vivo ou que, ao menos, soubesse que Regulus tinha mudado de idéia antes de..."

"Eu também" Horace interrompeu, meneando a cabeça ao conseguir a atenção da professora e do aluno "Eu também"

Porque esse, afinal, seria o desejo de Regulus; deixar de orgulhar sua família para orgulhar ao irmão. Slughorn não precisava de uma pergunta para sabê-lo, e não precisava de qualquer palavra a mais para saber que sentiria muito por aquilo por mais tempo do que seria saudável.

Regulus também se imortalizara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p>*<em>Slughorn, segundo o Potterish, nasceu em 1906, mesmo ano de Regulus Black, tio de Orion. Há, ainda várias pessoas da família que foram alunos de Slughorn, mas eu decidi que somente colocaria aqui a última geração para que tudo ficasse mais forte. E, também, se fosse diferente as idades iam ficar mais próximas, e eu não queria isso. Por último, foi essa geração a importante para as duas guerras. Espero que entendam ;D<em>

Sei lá o que dizer aqui. Só sei que, depois dessa cena do Regulus, eu tive uma idéia para uma outra fic, e simplesmente não vou parar até colocá-la aqui ^-^

Reviews? *-*


End file.
